Nowadays, playlists are widely used in different types of devices and systems for playing back different kinds of media files. Media files might represent audio and/or visual information stored locally or on the Internet. Web located media files and services offer to a user comprehensive source and tools for composing playlists and their utilization (playing back). Methods for sharing playlists, as well as giving and using recommendations for the playlist to be used for personal entertainment are disclosed, for instance, in the following Patent Applications Publication: US20080147711, US20060195479, US20060143236, and US20060195480
Besides, users can accept the playlist order offered by web services and listen to web radio. U.S. Pat. No. 7,720,686 discloses a variant of such a system, which also includes a possibility to order a song of a user's choice and such songs will be included in one of the playlists that will be streamed in some time. Such service gives lesser flexibility in terms of listening to the exact kind of music one prefers, but still a general genre selection is available. Main advantages of such systems are that there is no need for particular users to get involved into composition of the playlists.
On the other hand, Patent Applications Publication US20080249874 and US20110199180 describe systems that allow ordering songs for public entertainment to be reproduced at the places of common listening.
Pleasure of public listening to the music or sensing any other kind of multimedia reproduction, whether through individual devices or through any kind of the system of a third party, is not limited with actual favorite music, but also it consists in great scale of a chance to express one's individuality, to show his/her social self-identity and general artistic taste. It's also important to have a flexibility to adjust or to choose a session one takes part in to achieve a desirable level of correspondence to his/her own preferences. Entertaining effect can also be improved if a system allows modifying the session, merging into a higher level of playlist creation or mutual playlist creation with other clients.